iChronicle
by tommyXmaserati
Summary: Set just before iGoodbye; Carly, Sam and Freddie stumble into a mysterious cave containing a supernatural artifact of unknown origin which bestows upon them pyrokinetic abilities. The truth of why things spontaneously catch fire around the Shay's and friends will be revealed...


iChronicle

 **Disclaimer: I own neither iCarly nor Chronicle. Credits belong to Dan Schneider, Josh Trank and Max Landis.**

 _Part One_

 **[ . . .ARCHIVE FOOTAGE COURTESY OF iCARLY AND THE SEATTLE POLICE DEPARTMENT**

 **PROPERTY OF THE U.S. GOVERNMENT**

 **DO NOT DUPLICATE. . . ]**

"And that's the end of this segment of iCarly! Until next time-"

" _RAAANDOOOM DAAANCIINGGG_ "

The entire warehouse erupted into a frenzy of dance as Freddie put down his camera and joined in on the festivities. The occasion was the opening of the newest and hottest warehouse afterhours spot.

"Great shoot today, guys. This party is pretty killer, right?" Freddie asked the girls as he stowed away his equipment.

"Who the chiz says ' _killer party_ ' anymore? Oh yeah, that's right. You and not normal people." Sam dryly remarked, sarcasm clearly present in her tone.

"I love you both to death, but you'll be back and forth at each other 'til the day we die so I guess I'll never hear the end to the sassy banter." Carly piped up.

"Hopefully I'll kick the bucket sooner and not later so I don't have to hear anymore of Fred-o's lame lingo. I'm gonna take a waz, where's the john in this joint anyway?" Sam replied.

"Very ladylike as usual, Sam. But the bathroom's over there through the moshpit." Freddie pointed out.

"Very tempting. But mama gotta pee _right now_! I'll be outside finding some real estate." Sam hastily took off to empty her bladder while Freddie and Carly shrugged.

"Don't let me hold you back man, go rage, kiss a girl or something." Carly said to Freddie, with a slight playful push.

"Aw, you know you're the only gal for me Carls." the young tech producer slyly uttered.

"Oh hush." she blushed, with the unmistakable Carly crooked smile. "Oh, Sam just texted me. She wants us to come outside and bring the camera."

"There's no way I'm filming Sam peeing her name standing up, I don't care _how_ many times she asks." Freddie cringed with disgust.

"Just bring the camera." she laughed.

Carly and Freddie made their way to Sam who was beaming over a hole in the ground the size of an average trashcan.

"This was your watering hole?" Freddie drawled.

"No dingus, it's what's _INSIDE_ the hole. Here, come film this." Sam beckoned.

The group got closer to the hole in the earth and felt a pulsating wave, almost strong enough to feel like a gust of wind, but different in nature.

" _Whoa_...did you guys feel that? The camera is glitching too, I'm getting a weird interference."

" _You're_ a weird interference, Fredward. I'm going down there, you guys coming?" Sam called out as she began her descent.

"Sam, I don't know-" Carly started, "This is kinda creeping me out, it might not be safe, ya know?"

"I'm with Carly on this-" Freddie spoke before calling out to the impulsive blonde. "Sam, wait!"

They heard a scream as they yelled to their friend.

" _SAM!_ "

"Sam, are you okay?!"

"Hahaha, I'm just yankin' ya. I'm okay." Sam cackled. "But dude, there's definitely something wonky down here, I'm seeing these crazy lights and colors..." Sam echoed from further inside the cave.

"Aw, dude, not cool."

"We gotta go down there and get Sam at least." Carly gasped as she made her way into cave via the hole. "Got a _baaaad_ feeling about this one, Cap'n." Freddie protested, quoting his favorite sci-fi series, _Galaxy Wars_ while helping Carly in.

The camera continued to malfunction as they made their way towards the light sources, the pulses getting heavier before finally reaching the epicenter.

" _Yooo..._ "

"What _is_ that thing, Freddie?" Carly gawked.

In front of the trio was a giant floating crystal that fluctuated four specific colors: yellowish-orange, red, green, and finally blue.

"Couldn't tell you, never seen anything like it. Could be from Earth or maybe _otherworldly_..."

"It's _beautiful_." Carly sighed.

"Guys...does anybody else feel, kinda _strange_..?"

Sam's nose began to bleed ever slightly out of one nostril, as did Freddie's as well but Carly's nose was gushing. She dropped to the ground, barely catching herself. Freddie called out to her but was stopped in his tracks as a blaze of the colors began to manifest into flames swirling around them.

 _"CAAARLYYYY! S-SAAAAMMM!"_

 _"FREDDIIIEEEE!"_

Freddie and Sam called to each other and to Carly as she levitated in a swirling blue vortex of fire, as did the others. Sam engulfed in red flames, with Freddie's in green, as the camera fell from his hands and flashed the last few moments of film before shutting off entirely.

 **(End of Part One)**


End file.
